bordertownfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryll Muncie
Daryll Muncie is an deformed, inbred guy who lives across the street from the Buckwalds. He is the teenage son of a biological brother and sister. He is also sexually active with his own sister, though he probably only has sex with her out of family tradition rather than actual relationship, since he's occasionally being deemed as a romantic pairing for Becky Buckwald, mostly by her father. Daryll Muncie is voiced by Mark Hentemann. Biography In "The Engagement", Bud assumed Becky would marry Daryll and got Daryll to show up at her house, wearing a tuxedo, so he could propose marriage unto her. He also gave her his stillborn little brother as a wedding gift, pretending it was a doll. In "Borderwall", he became Gert's new teacher. He played "Head, shoulders, knees, and toes" with the kids, but the way he did it was completely messed up, because of his mangled up body. In "Groundhog Day", he had sex with his sister and she gave birth to a child, inbred from inbreds. The child was nothing but a lifeless blob of skin, but since they did this in the name of making white people the majority, they decided they could put their "child" over the faces of colored people. Later, when Bud was happily running home, he hopped by Daryll and gave him a "high five", by slapping the foot on his head. In "Santa Ana Winds", he pulled his pants over his face so the wind would stop blowing into his face. When he did, he couldn't breathe, so he unzipped his fly, making his nose stick out and look like a penis. Uncle Jorge walked by and fainted. He was later seen, trapped in the bubble of silence. He, and his family were also seen in an alien laboratory, that genetically modified and created artificial human beings, implying he and the other Muncies were a horrific lab experiment. In "Wildfire", his wife was cheating on him with another inbred. His wife happened to also be an inbred, with the same deformities as him, just wearing feminine clothing. Appearance Daryll is a disgusting, disfigured man, whose physical deviations are the result of inbreeding. He has a foot on his head instead of an actual head. His face is on his belly, under his nipples and his ears are on the sides of his leg. He wears green pants and no shirt. Personality Daryll is a loud, obnoxious idiot, with an annoying, screeching voice. His only real character trait is that he's an inbred and that's all there is to his character. Episode Appearances *The Engagement *Borderwall *Groundhog Day *Santa Ana Winds *Wildfire Trivia *In "The Engagement", it was revealed that he intially had a twin brother, but he died in the womb, as one of the side effects of his parents' incest. He keeps the stillborn fetus and treats it like a living brother. *In "Wildfire", he was married to a woman who was also inbred. It's unknown whether she was related to him or if she came from another inbred family. This is also contradictory with his role as a possible romantic partner for Becky, a storyline established in the first episode. *In "Groundhog Day", he and his sister had another inbred child. This may be another contradiction with the Becky story arc, but it can be argued that in a family as incestuous as his, having sex with one's blood-sibling is just common practice and doesn't hint as romantic or sexual attraction at all. *In "Santa Ana Winds", it was shown that he and the rest of the Muncie family were all a bunch of lab experiments, done by space aliens that place artifical humans into the city of Mexifornia and watch their interations with other humans. However, this was most likely just a gag, as it would go against the whole inbred thing, which is kind of his main character trait. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters